fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Owain
Owain (ウード, Ūdo, Eudes in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening, who returns in Fire Emblem: Fates under the alias Odin (オーディン Ōdin). His birthday is July 15th. He is the son of Lissa from the future, and in turn is the nephew of Emmeryn and Chrom and cousin of Lucina. Owain can potentially be the father of Morgan in Awakening if a female Avatar marries him. Owain is the father of Ophelia, and can be a potential father of Kanna if a female Avatar marries him in Fates. In the English version he is voiced by Kaiji Tang, while in the Japanese version he is voiced by Hidenori Takahashi. Profile Awakening Owain is the son of Lissa from the future. Owain's supports and conversations with Laurent during the Hot-Spring Scramble reveal that he is a bit of a writer, and always tries to write other characters into his stories the way he sees fit to do it. He is quite proud of his heroic lineage and bears the Mark of the Exalt on his arm, proving that he and Lissa are of Ylissean Royalty bloodline. Owain has an "uncontrollable sword hand" which apparently seeks battle. However this is revealed to be merely for dramatic effect and he admits in the Hot-Spring Scramble that he really doesn't have uncontrollable power. He is part of the Justice Cabal along with Cynthia and Morgan. Owain in the future helped his parents fight off the Risen once he was old enough to fight. However during a battle, a Risen archer attempted to attack Owain from behind, but his father pushed him out of the way and died taking the arrow intended for Owain. Later, during another battle, Lissa was killed while she was healing the wounded. Owain was given his mother's ring, which he continues to wear. In an Event Tile conversation with Lissa, he also took a piece of the staff she used when she was killed and named it "Lissa." He joined Lucina and the other children to return to the past and prevent the ruinous future. In his paralogue the Sage's Hamlet is attacked by bandits. Owain steps in and attempts to quell the bandits. He successfully manages to take one down, but messes up trying to deal with another. Chrom and his army are standing off to side watching Owain's theatrics and decides to help him out. Upon meeting his mother on the battlefield Owain drops his dramatic speech style, happy to be reunited with her and happily teams up with Chrom's army. After the battle, Lissa notices that his arm bears the Mark of the Exalt. Lissa is relieved to know that she is true Ylissean royalty since the Mark of the Exalt appears on those of that lineage, even though hers never surfaced. Owain promises to protect Lissa as he joins Chrom's army. After the defeat of Grima, Owain goes on a lengthy journey to "stay his sword hand." Many tales of a man matching his description begin to pop up from time to time. In Owain's support with Lissa, he asks for the name of the staff that she's using, much to her confusion. To Owain's surprise, Lissa innocently tells him that her staff has no name, which greatly worries him. After many attempts to persuade her, Lissa finally names her staff "Owain," much to his discomfort. Owain tells her that she doesn't need to rely on her staff anymore, as he will be the one protecting her, not her weapon. In his support with his father, Owain's "sword arm" antics worries his father. Suddenly an assassin shoots an arrow at him, resulting in his father moving him out of the way, taking the shot. Owain remembers when a similar incident killed his father and Owain promises his father that he will never allow that to happen again. In his supports with Lucina, it is revealed that he is very skilled in weapons maintenance, as he notices flaws on the Parallel Falchion immediately when she shows it to him. This is most likely due to his constant naming of weapons and viewing them as an ally rather then a tool. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, where Grima successfully takes over the land, Owain is seen with Inigo, Yarne, and Brady, trying to escape the Risen that are chasing them. Deciding that they can't outrun them, Owain persuades Yarne and Brady to run ahead and deliver the Jewels to Lucina. Inigo stays behind with Owain, and cuts the bridge to prevent anymore Risen from stopping them. If all the children survive at the end of the battle, Owain and Inigo will meet up with Yarne and Brady to deliver the jewels to Lucina. Half a year later, Owain and Kjelle have formed a new Shepherds. Owain is seen at a meeting depressed at the knowledge that "the world finally speaks his language", and plans to become a performer along with Inigo and Brady. Fates Some time after the events of Awakening, Owain, alongside Severa and Inigo, travels in the world of Fates and joins the Nohr army, taking on the alias "Odin". Odin, who performs daily research into "amazing special moves" and still enjoys naming his weapons, becomes a dark mage in service to Leo alongside Zero. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Ophelia. Supports During Odin's supports with Luna, he casts a curse on her during her sleep to have pleasant dreams. The dreams he makes for her are references to the Harvest Scramble and Hot-Spring Scramble Xenologues from Awakening. Personality Owain has a habit of speaking in an overly theatrical fashion that some people find tiresome to deal with. He is somewhat preoccupied with the idea of being a hero and seeks the fabled sword the Missiletainn in his quest, unaware that it is not the Mystletainn, but just a normal sword. Lucina describes him as a "colorful" character. He is always eager to fight others, stating that his sword hand seeks to battle, even to his own father. He also has the habit of giving odd names to weapons and moves, the names of which are all references to past Fire Emblem games, as he strongly believes giving a weapon a name gives it power, turning it into an ally instead of a mere tool. He is the most hot-blooded member of the army and the most likely to shout "Level up!". In Game ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats *'Note': These are his default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Lissa's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Owain's absolute base stats / 3 + Owain's class base stats '*''' - Owain will also inherit the last active Skill from both of his parents, except Skills exclusive to DLC. Growth Rates *Note: His growth rates vary, depending on who his father is. Max Stat Modifers Supports Awakening Romantic Supports *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Lissa *Owain's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can be Owain's father) *Inigo *Brady *Morgan (Male Morgan can also be his son) Class Sets 'Standard Classes' |} 'Inherited Classes' |-|The Avatar as Father= |-|Frederick as Father= |-|Virion as Father= |-|Stahl as Father= |-|Vaike as Father= |-|Kellam as Father= |-|Lon'qu as Father= |-|Ricken as Father= |-|Gaius as Father= |-|Donnel as Father= |-|Gregor as Father= |-|Libra as Father= |-|Henry as Father= ; Inheritance from Lissa Owain cannot be re-classed into the following class sets, but it is possible for him to inherit a skill from them. *Troubadour - Valkyrie *Pegasus Knight - Falcon Knight - Dark Flier Overall Awakening Base Class Owain's base class is the Myrmidon class which capitalizes high speed and skill which he thankfully gets from Lissa's base growths meaning high dodge rates, consistent double attacks, and increased likeliness of critical attacks. His Strength, HP, and Luck are also quite high making him a solid offensive unit regardless of who his father is. However, like Lissa, his defensive growths are lower than his other growths, but they still will level up consistently barring inheritance from his father. Regardless, Owain gets a plethora of useful skills from his base class and its promotions. Myrmidon gives Vantage which is great for Owain to kill enemies if he is low on health before they can kill him. His two base promotions are the Assassin and Swordmaster, both of which are great to consider for Owain considering they have the same speed cap so preference comes down to what you want out of Owain. Swordmaster focuses more on durability with a higher defense and resistance cap than the Assassin class. He gains Astra at level 5 which is a good attacking skill given his high skill and Swordfaire for more strength to his attacks, although this is will not help as much if he has a magic oriented father. From the Assassin class, Owain can learn Lethality, although due to its low activation rate Owain will not pull off this skill even with his high skill cap. Pass allows Owain to avoid being cornered by the enemy, although a Rescue staff can bring him out of range if needed. Owain is also unique since he has a personal weapon; the Missiletainn. It is a slightly modified Steel Sword, having the same strength but a lower hit rate in exchange for a slightly higher critical boost and +1 to his skill stat. Whether or not this weapon will prove to be useful or not is up to the player. Keep in mind that it has limited durability and unless Owain has access to the Armsthrift skill or a Hammerne staff, the Infinite Regalia DLC map is the only way to secure another copy if the original breaks. Reclassing/Maternal Inheritance Lissa: Lissa's entire class set is exclusive to females so Owain inherits a completely different set of classes. At the same time this means that Owain can inherit a female exclusive skill and it is recommended. Out of all of Lissa's female skills Galeforce and Dual Support+ are the two main skills to consider. Galeforce complements Owain nicely in his offensive role, allowing him to attack and possibly kill two enemy units in one turn or kill and retreat to get healed after a fight. Dual Support+ makes him a good supporting partner, boosting his partner's Dual Support bonus by four levels. Only one can be passed down so consider which one will suit your play style best. Lissa's base class translates into the Priest Class which is essentially a male version of the Cleric class. For the most part, unless Owain has a magic oriented father like Ricken or Henry, Owain should only come into this class if he needs their skills. Miracle is a very helpful skill as due to Lissa's high luck growth combined with a father who passes down a good Luck modifier will ensure that he has a very high activation rate for it. From the War Monk class he can learn Renewal, which will make him harder to kill and eases pressure for your healers. The other class Owain will inherit is the Barbarian class, along with the promotions Berserker and Warrior. From the Warrior class he can learn Counter, which will punish any non-lethal damage he receives, which when combined with Miracle can severely hurt enemy units if the player plans to make him like a typical Counter-using unit; rushing towards the enemy to deal damage and reflect any damage they inflict on him. Paternal Inheritance For Owain's Paternal Inheritance, see here: Owain/Paternal Inheritance ''Fire Emblem: Fates |-|Conquest Chapter 8 - Maiden of the Ice Village= |-|Invisible Kingdom Chapter 17 - Black Flame= Birthright Chapter 18 - Prince Leo of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Luna *Belka *Effie *Elise *Charlotte *Camilla *Felicia *Pieri *Nyx *Mozume *Azura *Orochi (3rd path only) *Kagerou (3rd path only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Lazward *Zero *Leo *Hinata (3rd path only) *Ophelia *Kanna (if Odin is his father) Class Sets |} Quotes :Owain/Awakening Quotes Possible Endings Awakening ; Owain - Chosen One : Owain tried settling down in Ylisse but ultimately set off on a lengthy quest to "stay his sword hand." Oddball heroes matching his description continue to crop up in local legends to this day. ; Owain and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Owain, above all else. ; Owain and Lucina : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Lucina to "stay his sword hand." Did they simply journey to another land, or did they return to their own time? None know for certain. ; Owain and Kjelle : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Kjelle to "stay his sword hand." ...The idea was actually Kjelle's, and he was just along while she trained, but she had the grace to let his delusions continue. ; Owain and Cynthia : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Cynthia to "stay his sword hand." Their semidelusional journey was said to be one of much mayhem and mirth. ; Owain and Severa : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Severa to "stay his sword hand." Though Severa nagged her husband mercilessly, she also provided much love and support. ; Owain and Morgan : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Morgan to "stay his sword hand." While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Owain and Noire : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Noire to "stay his sword hand." Noire worried endlessly about what terrors her husband's sword hand might hold, but as it turned out, there were none. ; Owain and Nah : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Nah to "stay his sword hand." Nah got much eye-rolling practice during the journey, but she stayed by her husband's side nonetheless. Super Smash Bros. Series Owain appears in Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS as a collectable trophy. His trophy displays him in his Myrmidon base class, wielding a Killing Edge. 3DS Info Etymology Owain is a name that can mean "noble-born". It is a Welsh variant of the name "Owen", and is pronounced the same. Eudes is a French name meaning "wealth", likely referencing his continuous flow of ideas for weapons and techniques. It is also a form of "Oto", a Germanic name that also means "wealth". Odin is the Norse god of healing, death, royalty, the gallows, knowledge, battle, poetry, frenzy, the runic alphabet, and most interestingly sorcery, matching Odin's Dark Mage base class. He is also known as the father of the thunder god, Thor. Trivia *Owain was voted the second most popular male character in the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Poll in Japan. *Owain's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo was first released in Japan. *In one of his battle quotes, he refers to the other previous titles of the series, using their subtitles, such as Radiant Dawn, The Sacred Stones, Shadow Dragon, and even The Binding Blade. **He also has attacks he calls Ike's Ghost, Nephenee's Lance, and Shinon Strike, referencing the Tellius Series games. *Owain's map sprite as a Myrmidon shows him in his trademark pose with his hand covering his face. *If Owain obtains an S-Support with Lucina, a Chrom-fathered Cynthia or Kjelle, or an Emmeryn-mothered Morgan, their status screens will refer to each other as "Companion", instead of "Husband" or "Wife", like in the Japanese version. The reason for this was probably to remove the implications of an incestuous relationship between cousins. However, all support dialogue between the latter three do not change regardless if Cynthia and Kjelle are the daughters of Chrom or Morgan is the daughter of Emmeryn. *Owain's official artwork in Awakening depicts him wielding a Killing Edge. *If the Male Avatar marries Lissa, Owain will have both the Exalted Blood and Fell Dragon Blood. Owain is one of four children who can possibly have this trait, the other 3 being both Morgans and Lucina. *Owain has unique battle models for each of his Myrmidon related classes. ** As a Myrmidon, he wears yellow clothes and his tunic has black and red trim. ** As a Swordmaster, he wears yellow clothes and his tunic has black fur instead of white. ** As an Assassin, he wears yellow clothes and a black scarf. *Owain is the only one of three returning child characters in Fates whose starting class is not the same as his Awakening starting class. **In Awakening Owain does not naturally have Dark Mage in his class set, needing either the Avatar, Libra, or Henry as his father to have the class. **Owain's secondary class, Samurai, is his Myrmidon base class in Awakening. Gallery File:Wood1.jpg|Concept art of Owain. File:Woodcon.jpg|Concept art of Owain. File:FE0 Owain2.png|Owain as a Myrmidon in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FE0 Owain3.png|Owain as a Myrmidon in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FE0 Owain.png|Owain as a Swordmaster in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:Wood confession.jpg|Owain confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Woodconfession.jpg|Owain's full confession File:Eudes (Yukata CG DLC).png|CG artwork of Owain in the Hot-Spring Scramble DLC episode, donning a Japanese yukata. File:Wood.jpg|Owain's portrait in Awakening. File:Odin portrait.png|Odin's portrait in Fates. File:00owain.png|Possible hair colors for Owain (portrait). File:Owain confessions.png|Possible hair colors for Owain (confession). File:001owain.png|Possible hair colors for Owain with the Avatar as his father (portrait). File:Owain avatar confessions.png|Possible hair colors for Owain with the Avatar as his father (confession). File:PaladinOwain.png|Owain as a Paladin. File:MyrmidonOwain.png|Owain as a Myrmidon. File:SwordmasterOwain.png|Owain as a Swordmaster. File:AssassinOwain.png|Owain as an Assassin. FEF Odin My Room Model.png|Odin's model for My Room. File:Eudes Swordmaster FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Owain as a Swordmaster. Odinavatar.png|Odin's official Twitter icon Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters